creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl in Red
Diane Narley was cheery girl with a joyful attitude, she never wanted to see bad in anyone or anything. This led to her being a very successful person with many friends, followers and a shy but supportive boyfriend. Diane and her family were very rich and forgiving people always looking out for others. Life was good until Diane's personality as with her life completely changed. Appearance Diane wears a thick black and red hoodie, black and red pants and fingerless gloves. Her weapon is a weaponized straight razor given to her by Mama. Personality: Diane is now cold hearted and vile towards anyone else thats not in her triad. She absolutely loves seeing Nathan's impressed expression with she kills her targets, she also enjoys being around him in general. When she travels, Diane avoids people with/ or like Nathan in public. Diane does whisper and murmur to Mama more than Chase but less than Nathan. If Diane is angered or feeling threatened it is a similar scenerio to Nathan, Mama will help by manipulating the enivornment or helping Diane track the person down. Story: Diane alway's wanted to help people at a young age, whether she had to or not. She and her family grew up in a large house in Alaska in 1998. Progressing through her younger years takes to 6th grade were she encounters Nathan for the first time, She could tell he liked her immediatley. Becoming best friends Nathan and Diane spent much more time together, drawing, telling life stories, going to the park, etc. But with good things comes bad indeed comes too. Diane figured out not too long after meeting Nathan he was different, he was anxious and shy and wanted to avoid topics about home. He was bullied and abused many times and did nothing about it. Diane was heart-broken and glad about this, but thought that she could stand up for him instead. About 3 weeks after they both encounter Chase, a rough personality bad boy capable of intimidating even the fiercest of people. Chase was a childhood friend of Nathan's and was very protective of him. Diane excepted Chase as a friend aswell. The 3 friends were unseperable, their bond growing stronger with each day. Many students were jealous with the bond they had. Sadly all good things must come to an end. After hearing that Nathan got expelled for fighting, Diane thought she would never see her love again and that almost broke her. This was until Chase took her to Nathan's home were they planned to go out. When they made it to Nathan's room it was destroyed and Nathan was curled into a ball in the corner. Diane never saw Nathan like this ever, Nathan turned around frenzy in his eyes. He ran after them but stopped shortly after, he apologized obsessively after that and begged them not to leave. When that was all over they went to eat, Diane noticed something new about Nathan. He was...scared or something like that, he never looked up, rarley talked and kept his hood on. Diane hugged him to make him feel better but that didn't help as much. After they ate, they were heading home when 4 men attacked them. 2 fought Nathan and Chase, while 2 others were dragging her away putting their hands in her shirt and trying to take her pants off. She saw Nathan look at them with that same frenzied look in his eyes...everything went to hell. Before Diane knew it one of the men fell to the ground, vertebrae showing from a slashed throat...Nathan had a knife. Diane looked in horror as Nathan then grabbed the other man a gouged his eyes out, the man attacked but failed. Nathan grabbed his arm and slashed his throat aswell. The final man shivered and tried to crawl away in fear as Nathan held him down with his foot and vertically cut him open. The chaos was over and the frenzied look left Nathan's eyes, he was terrified. Nathan got on his knees and freaked out before Chase said they needed to get the hell out of there. They went to Nathan's house and got into a heated argument, weeping and babbling, then Nathan's father interupted them. He tried to attack them before a force lifted him up into the air and put him into a coma. Then a shadow figure revealed itself, it walked over to Nathan and caressed his cheek and said, "My child." Diane went over to hug Nathan for comfort when the shadow figure looked at them and said "It is time." When Diane looked at the shadow figure it handed Nathan a knife, Chase and pair of sharpend scissors and her an odd looking straight razor. Diane is now fueled with rage and a desire for death as with Nathan. She along with the posse still remain to stalk the outskirts of Alaska waiting for a fool like YOU TO TORTURE. Facts: * Diane and Nathan are similar by wearing red and wearing hoods this is not the case for Chase * The Triad's papermache masks are all different with her's being one with stripes * She is the second best at communicating with Mama * She can be called Mrs. Whispers because she is Nathan's girlfriend * Diane just like Chase is very protective of Nathan as much as he is of her * She has some paranoia and anxiety but not much. Theme Song Left Behind - Knight of Breath Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Manipulator